Mochimochi and the Cereal Killer
by tashirii
Summary: Improving Shiena Kenmochi & Otoya Takechi's relationship. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

"D-damn it!"

Shiena's glasses were broken. Again.

"What did you do now, dumbass?"

"Don't call me a dumbass, glasses-face!"

"Dumbass!"

The two were always bickering, even in class. Sadly, no one was able to do anything but watch.

"Hey, you two should stop once in a while..." Nio said with an unamused face. "You guys are so loud."

"You're one to talk, triangle teeth!" the two said in unison.

Nio backed away, now more pissed off than before. Isuke tried to do something.

"Isuke-sama."

Isuke was interrupted by the softish voice. She abruptly stopped reaching for Otoya's back as they were arguing.

"I'll take care of this."

Haruki, a master at what she does best, stood between glasses-face and the dumbass. She grabbed the back of their heads and slowly pulled them together.

"There. You're done. Sorted. Now kiss."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

As Haruki said, they did kiss. Against their will, of course, but at least that stopped them from arguing.

"I won't accept this, Haruk -"

"No. Either you two stop, or I do something more...drastic."

The two of them blushed, looked away from each other and let out an unsatisfied grunt as to confirm the end of their arguments.

"Ara~ Well done, Haruki. Although, I would have done better."

"Says you."

Sumireko walked into the classroom gracefully, with some posh music playing in the background. Dragging poor Mahiru across the nearly-shining school floor.

"Hanabusa! What did you do to Banba?!" Shiena asked, looking at the poor, poor scarred girl who sat in a daze.

"I taught her a lesson," she answered formally. "Both literally and metaphorically."

Mahiru quivered, clearly traumatized by this unfortunate meeting.

\- later -

Nio looked through the blinds of a nearby window, in the now dark classroom only lit by the sunset.

"Mahiru... is gone."

"DAMN RIGHT SHE IS!" a deeper, husky voice said behind the surprised Sumireko.

"SUMIREKO, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Sumireko got a thousand-yen bill out.

"NOT LIKE THAT, DUMBASS!"

Shinya grabbed Sumireko's collar violently and dragged her across to the corner of the room and gave her 'lectures'.

"We...should leave them alone." Nio said, smiling nervously. "Now, to the case at hand."

"Yeah, the case of glasses-face being a dumbass!" Otoya said angrily, pointing at the flustered Shiena.

"Nah, it's not that. It's both of you."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't want to be grouped with _her_, of all people!"

"It's about both of you being complete dumbasses and causing such a large amount of noise," Haruki began to say. "and also because of your loudness in the dorms."

"Ara~ are they doing _that_?" Isuke said with narrowed eyes.

"N-no! Shut up!" the dumbasses said in unison.

"Hmkay, to help you guys, we'll spy on you." Nio said. "Not in a perverted or creepy way, of course. Just observing."

"Fine then," Shiena said. "challenge accepted."

\- later again -

The two dumbasses were in the bath together, aware of the five stalkers. They were at the opposite ends of the bath.

"You know, I never really tried the bath before. It's nice." Otoya said, looking away from Shiena.

"Pfft, only because you like playing with scissors more." Shiena said with a snort.

"Hey!"

Otoya splashed a whole load of water onto Shiena. Her glasses got wet.

"Why you..."

Watching from close by, the five stalkers smiled. "They seem to be having fun." Nio said.

Once they had finished, Otoya decided to play a small trick on Shiena. She crept into the room and got out a large bottle of sake, poured some into a cup, and placed on the table nearby. Meanwhile, Shiena walked into the room and sat down in front of her.

"Here, I got a drink for you." Otoya said with an unconvincing smile.

"Oh, thanks..." Shiena said, dragging the cup closer to her. "Although, you're acting a little weird."

Otoya watched her drink the sake, and she was finished.

"That tasted...funny."

Otoya sensed something went wrong. She brought Shiena to her bed and took her glasses off. To be honest, she looked kind of cute.

"Hgggnnknkkk...Otoyaaaahhehehhhh..."

"Gah!"

Shiena was obviously extremely drunk by just one cup of sake. She dragged Otoya closer to her and said,

"Do you want to scissor?..."

"Scissor...scissor...SCISSOR!"

Otoya broke free and ran to the other side of the room where her scissors were kept.

Her damn eyes were shining.

"Otoya, no...ihheehgggnnk..." Shiena said in a daze. "That's not what I meant..."

"OOHHOUUUUUU~!" Nio yelled, her nose bleeding everywhere.

"Nio, what the hell?!" Haruki said, covering up her nostrils with her hands. She still couldn't stop bleeding.

"God damnit Nio, you might die of blood loss!"

Otoya began to get extremely flustered, and looked away. "Shiena, you're drunk. Stop it..."

"Butttt I was serious..."

"No one is serious when they're drunk!"

"Dumbass..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit."

Otoya was being trampled on by a drunk Shiena, her plan backfiring.

"Shiena... why..."

Meanwhile, on the floor nearby, was a nearly dead Nio whose cause of near death was blood loss.

"Anyone gonna help her?" Haruki said with no care whatsoever.

The class moved away from the body, except for the little loli girl.

"Wh..? That isn't nice!" Hitsugi screeched.

She picked up Nio's body and struggled to move it to the exit. Suddenly, tons of petals burst into the room. They all knew who it was.

"Hitsugi."

The little loli girl looked up. It was Romeo-sama.

"Romeo-sama..."

You could just hear the sparkly shoujo anime sound effects.

"Dude, my name is Chitaru..."

**Note: **The sparkly shoujo moments are all in Hitsugi's head.

"Whatever. I'll bring that melon bread asshat back to the classroom."

"Romeo-sama, wait!"

Chitaru left with a half dead Nio on her shoulders and a little loli girl attached to her back, leaving the black class with dull faces.

"Well. That was normal."

It was.

"With that, should we try and help those dumbasses, Isuke-sama?" Haruki asked.

"How? We don't have a plan, do we?"

"No, but I can call Sumireko."

Haruki dialled Sumireko's number on her cheap phone. It went beep beep.

The ground rumbled, and the ceiling started to crack.

"You called, Sagae?"

A Sumirocket descended upon them, blessing the remains of the black class.

Attached to the Sumirocket was a Banana Shin'ya. She wasn't dressed as a banana but she grew dog ears for some reason. You can figure that out yourself.

"What the fucklemunches?" Haruki shouted. "I thought you were just going to come into the door!"

"Shin'ya quoted she was going to 'hammer' me if I didn't not make my entry in a strange fashion."

"Hammer..." the other black class students droned, imagining what the husky's words meant.

"Anyway, Sumireko -"

"Sumirocket."

"_Sumirocket_, I need you to cure Shiena of her drunk -"

"...what...?"

"SHE'S GONE!"

_**CLIFFHANGER**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is Shiena?!" Haruki yelled.

The black class shrugged, and Kirigaya burst into the room.

"I saw Shiena and Otoya!"

"Where?!" The black class yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

At that moment everyone agreed Kirigaya was a pice of shit. Suddenly, a pair of scissors dropped from the sky where the Sumirocket made a hole in the ceiling.

"I can see Takechi!" shouted Shinya, who was tied to the back of the Sumirocket and was able to see a serial killer on the roof.

Unwillingly, Takechi fell back into the bath via the roof. Splash splash went the pool.

"Never thought I'd say this, but, Otoya are you okay?" Haruki said with a look of concern at Otoya who was in a daze.

"Hnnnnngkkk... Shiena ran away somewhere..."

Her speech was muffled by the water with resulted in a few "Hblblbblb." sounds, but Haruki was understanding enough to understand it.

"Okay! Class, we'll split up in twos!"

The pairs ended up being:

Isuke and Haruki

Sumireko and Shinya

Suzu and Kouko (who haven't even spoken yet)

Chitaru and Kirigaya (although Chitaru isn't there)

Haruki punched the air in celebration and determination as she said, "We have to reunite the dumbasses! Banzai!"

"Banzai!"

Kirigaya had to be the one dragging a very (not sexually) wet Otoya with her as she looked around for Shiena and Chitaru. Through the corridors, she could see a pair of red glasses on the floor across from her. They weren't folded.

Kirigaya, with the serial killer behind her, reached for the glasses with her free hand with the other grabbing Otoya by the collar. Without any type of warning or sound, a figure came sprinting down the corridor from behind her, swiping the glasses as they went by.

Kirigaya, having noticed there was nothing to reach for, lied on top of Otoya's body, hoping for someone to come by, with the most pissed off look on her face.

Meanwhile, Isuke and Haruki walked beside each other, while Isuke was doing her nails.

"Hey, Isuke-sama, it's dangerous to walk like that! I don't want you getting hurt."

Isuke glared at Haruki.

Haruki smiled nervously. "Okay, I didn't say anything."

Isuke actually thought that waht Haruki said was nice, but she didn't want to fall for her - she wanted it to be the opposite.

The figure, appearing again, peeked out from the end of the corridor from where it split into a T-shape. "I-Isuke-sama, wait here!"

Haruki ran after the figure, being careful not to trip over the Otoya and the Kirigaya which she didn't bother to say anything about. Isuke, with a surprised look on her face, sighed deeply and sat beside Kirigaya and Otoya.

"Hey Kouko!"

"...What?"

"I took a selfie!"

"...What."

"Want to see it?"

"Uhh..."

"Look!"

"OH MY GOD."

"What?"

"There's Shiena! She was running right behind you when you took that selfie! And Haruki!"

"Oh shit! Should we go after her?"

"No, I will. Even though I'm not fast."

"I will, Kouko! Super Suzu, GO!"

Sumireko untied Shinya from her back, and turned off her Sumirocket. She didn't take off Shinya's collar, and she still had the dog ears.

"Graaaaaaaaahh!"

"What now, Shinya? Is there something wrong?"

"Why can't ya let me off this thing around my neck for?! Are ya crazy?!"

Shinya clawed at the collar, gritting her teeth as she did so.

"It suits you. It is quite fitting for a person like you."

"Ya think so?! Do ya think I'm yer husky or somethin'?!"

"Why yes, indeed. You are mine."

Shinya grunted in confusion, with a look of shock on her face.

"Y-yer crazy! I'll hammer ya later!"

Sumireko smiled, and picked up Shinya by taking her wrist and pulling her up onto her feet. At that moment, the figure ran past them, with Haruki following it closely behind. Although, Suzu was slowing down, clenching her back. While getting closer to Sumireko, the figure bumped into her shoulder, causing her arm to drop off. This, in turn, caused Shinya to give chase to the figure behind Haruki.

"HEY! Don't ya dare touch her!"

Chitaru, having nowhere to put an unconsious Nio, roamed the halls in boredom. She came across a Kirigaya on top of a Takechi with an Inukai asleep on the floor. She expected what was going to happen next.


End file.
